


Luckiest In the World

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s still laughing when she rolls over, falling on her back between her boys and searching out their hands with hers. She brings them up against her chest, clutching them to her with a sigh that turns into a giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest In the World

**Author's Note:**

> Read it [here](http://haletothequeen.tumblr.com/post/78759008477/derek-allison-stiles-always-get-told-that-their) on tumblr!

Sweat is still cooling in the hollow of Allison’s throat when Stiles decides to speak up. His voice is still a little breathless but, as always, he’s ready to talk the instant sex is over.

“Mrs. Carter, that lady that owns the flower shop, you know? She told me she saw my boyfriend with a “very nice young lady” and asked me if “something had happened between us”.” He snorts and rolls into Allison’s space, their knees knocking lightly together as he looks past her to Derek. “Has something happened between us, Derek? Are we going to let a little fight break us up and send you running into the arms of this harlot?”

Derek smiles, lips pulling up in an easy curve as he fits himself against Allison’s back and finds her fingers with his. She squeezes and brings their arms up between them to rest in the small space between her chest and Stiles’. “Harlot?” she asks, making Derek’s finger jab Stiles in the center of his chest. “Please.” Her eyes roll. “Derek would come to me regardless of whether or not you two had a fight.” A smug smile curls her lips and she pokes Stiles’ chest again. “He loves me more.”

Stiles gasps and smacks a hand down over his heart, eyes widening as they find Derek’s. “Is this true?” he whispers, a wobble in his voice that’s entirely put on.

Derek shrugs, pressing his lips against Allison’s shoulder to hide his smile. “I don’t know…” he hums. “She does smell nicer.”

“Derek! You love my musk!”

Derek tucks his grin into the curve of Allison’s throat and squeezes around her waist before she laughs and rolls on top of Stiles and away from him. “Aw, Stiles. Of course he loves your musk.” Her hands frame Stiles’ face and she leans down, lips pressing lightly to his as her fingers curl back through his hair. “Just not as much as he loves me,” she whispers, tongue curling behind her teeth as she grins.

Stiles makes an affronted noise and tries to wiggle out of Allison’s grip, but she’s strong. She holds him down and kisses him again, smiling against his lips until he’s relaxed again and smiling too.

"Fine," he sighs, pecking Allison’s mouth, her chin. "I guess I can’t blame him. You smell like peaches." Allison giggles and stretches her arms out over Stiles’ head, her fingers tapping at the headboard. "Mrs. Carter isn’t the only one, though. The guy at the ice cream place was giving me looks when I was there with Derek."

"Ah, Allison and I went there over the weekend," Derek says, eyes closing. "He probably thought I was cheating."

"Shame on you, Derek." He only huffs, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. Allison shakes her head and rubs her nose against Stiles’. "It doesn’t matter what they think. I love you. I love both of you, so Mrs. Carter and the ice cream guy and anybody else can stick their nose into someone else’s business for a little while.”

“Mmm. I love when you reassure me that everything’s going to be okay. I feel so safe in your arms, Alli.” Stiles gives a dreamy sigh and gazes up at Allison, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly. Allison stares at him for a moment, eyes squinted, before a huge, sunny smile spreads across her face and she laughs.

She’s still laughing when she rolls over, falling on her back between her boys and searching out their hands with hers. She brings them up against her chest, clutching them to her with a sigh that turns into a giggle.

Stiles’ cold toes worm their way under her calf and Derek’s too hot body presses up against her thigh. In about two seconds Stiles is going to complain that he’s cold and needs Derek to warm him up, but until then–

Until then, Allison’s going to lay between her boys and count herself as the luckiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
